Alligator Cat
Alligator Cat, sometimes known by the name "Saki" is a powerful entity who appeared in the Alligator Cat Swamp generations ago. Potentially attracted to the areas cursed energy, she usually chooses to take the form of the regions two main inhabitants, Alligators or Cats, explaining her name. Background Alligator Cat appeared after the Alligator Cat swamp had been afflicted with an evil, dark energy. Some say this energy originated in a cassette copy of Mac DeMarco's "Rock and Roll Night Club" which was planted in the ground by a human farmer attempting to grow a Cigarette Tree, while others maintain that it was the result of HP Lovecraft's Cat moving to the area. Regardless of the energy's origin, it gradually spread across the land in all directions, stopping at the boundaries of the Meme Canal and the mountains across which lie the Calico Plains. Brutish and horrendous beasts, formerly unknown to Catkind, known to the Humans as "Alligators" moved into the region, and the area was rendered a waste within generations. Lawlessness prevailed, the Alligator Warlords enslaved the remaining Cat population, and the energy only grew more accursed. This attracted a cosmic, eldritch entity to the area, which subsumed both the Cat and Alligator populations, controlling both with an iron fist. These were the beginnings of Alligator Cat. Life Alligator Cat has since ruled over the Swamp as a totalitarian dictator. While originally friendly with Meme Cat, as both are powerful rulers, a gradual yet steady divide grew in their alliance as Alligator Cat's goals broadened from "Control Swamp" to "Control World". There has since been a military standoff on their border and in the Calico Plains. Over time, she introduced many cash crops (Cotton, Opium, etc.) into the region which ruined what was left of the arable land. The region now faces regular famines due to her carelessness, while Saki sends massive shipments of reggie to Neutral To Memes Island, which gets sold on the streets of Jacksonville for $35 a G. In addition to her career as an international drug kingpin, she also leads regular raids on coastal settlements around the No Memes Cat World in Alligator Form, leading massive armies to lay waste and pillage anything they can get to. These are her main sources of revenue. Alligator Cat also created Xut, a clone of No Memes Cat infused with the evil aura of the Swamp and trained to do Alligator Cat's bidding. Abilities Transformation between Cat and Alligator forms Incredible strength Masterful agility Evil Eye, able to paralyze most with a mere glance. Poisonous razor-thin quills in place of Fur Ability to burrow underground Acidic spit Terrifying screech The Peanut Butter Chin The brown spot (possibly a gland) on Alligator Cat's neck has been nicknamed the "Peanut Butter Chin" due to it's secretion of a viscous, oily liquid capable of dissolving most surfaces on contact. Alligator Cat seems to be able to produce this substance infinitely, or at least in great quantities. Scientists have theorized this has something to do with her tunneling ability while underground. Relationship with the other Cats No Memes Cat: Enemy Meme Cat: Enemy Neutral To Memes Cat: Enemy Xut: Enemy